Fixing things
by drade666
Summary: Cas and Gabriel are left behind when the boys go on an easy hunt but Gabe senses something off about his little brother only to help him with one of his wings that leads to other things.


Gabriel was bored as he sat alone in the motel room where the boys had left him behind while they went on a simple hunt. Gabriel sat with one leg slumped over the chair arm of one of the crappy motel room chairs while the other dangled over the side sucking on a lollipop when Cas suddenly appeared in the room. Cas looked around with a confused face before making eye contact with Gabriel.

"Where's Dean?" Cas asked furrowing his brow in confusion.

"The Samsquatch and Dean-O are off on a hunt," Gabriel explained as he started to sit up

"Why didn't you go with them?" Cas asked in confusion still

"Cause, as they put it, this will be easy as pie and angelic assistance is over kill," Gabriel explained whirling his lollipop in the air before returning it to his mouth.

"Oh I see, well then I'll just wait for Dean to return" Cas stated taking a seat on the edge of the closest bed to Gabriel.

"So I guess things with that hunter, is working out pretty darn well?" Gabriel inquired slyly as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't understand what you mean" Cas stated doing his typical head tilt that said the information wasn't registering. Also Gabriel noticed that Cas was rolling his shoulders slightly in an odd fashion but ignored it thinking he was merely uncomfortable with the conversation.

"You know…" Gabriel stated as he gestured with his hands in a suggestive manner while making a popping sound.

"What me and Dean do or don't do is none of your business" Cas finally stated still rolling his shoulders.

"What's wrong with you?" Gabriel asked furrowing his brow now in confusion to his brother's odd behavior.

"I'm not sure, my wing is uncomfortable on the right side," Cas stated once again rolling his shoulders. Gabriel raised both eyebrows with hum then jumped out of his seat making his lollipop disappear in the process.

"Okay, let me see" Gabriel said walking up to Cas with his hands on his hips

"What?" Cas asked looking up at Gabriel in a shy way

"Pull them out so I can take a look," Gabriel told him bluntly

"I…I'm not sure…" Cas trailed off averting his gaze from Gabriel as a slight blush crossed his cheeks.

"Come on little bro all I want is to help you out" Gabriel assured him. Cas was reluctant but after a little more coxing Gabriel managed to get him to release his wings for him to see. Gabriel was taken off guard by how large Cas' wings had become since he'd last seen them also at how gorgeous the plumage had managed to become.

"Wow! Little bro your wings sure did get big!" Gabriel exclaimed causing Cas to pull them in a little tighter around his body. Gabriel huffed out a little laugh then started looking over Cas' wings for the source of his discomfort.

"No wonder your so uncomfortable Cas, you're missing like a handful of feathers back here" Gabriel exclaimed finding a spot where the feathers had obviously been yanked out.

"Really?" Cas questioned trying to see but failing miserably

"Yeah, here take off you clothing from the waist up then lay down on your stomach" Gabriel instructed as Cas furrowed his brow in an extreme questioning face.

"WHY?" Cas asked wondering what Gabriel was up too

"Relax, if you take off your clothing and lay on the bed it'll be easier for me to fix your wing" Gabriel explained as he walked over to a clear area of the motel room. By the time Cas had complied with taking his clothing off from the waist up Gabriel had released his own wings from his vessel giving them a stretch to reveal the golden feathers with their yellow undertones and brown layers on the undersides before folding them back behind his body.

"That's better" Gabriel said with a large sigh of relief as Cas stared at his brothers beautiful wings.

"Okay lay down," Gabriel stated as he walked towards him, Cas nodded then laid face down on the bed with his arms crossed under his head. Gabriel straightened out Cas' wing with the missing feathers before placing a hand over top of it to filter his grace into it. The feathers began to grow back immediately but every once in a while Gabriel's fingers would brush against his wing sending little sensations flowing in the wrong direction. After a few minutes Cas started unconsciously grinding his hips into the mattress trying to find friction for his growing erection. Suddenly Gabriel's grace stopped and Cas immediately stilled his hips hoping that Gabriel hadn't seen him unfortunately he had noticed.

"What are you doing?" Gabe asked having not fully seen what Cas was really doing

"I…um…nothing…" Cas stammered as tried desperately to hide the fact that he was hard. Gabriel gave a smirk as he realized what was going on and leaned in close to Cas' ear.

"Did me touching your wing turn you on? Little brother?" Gabriel whispered his breath ghosting over Cas' ear. Cas' eyes grew wide with panic but just as he was about to respond all that came out was a gasp that turned into a moan as Gabriel's hand cupped his hard length through his pants from between his legs. Gabriel smirked again as he started rubbing Cas through his pants making his little brother squirm flapping his wings to show off the iridescent blues and purples.

"Gabriel…stop…" Cas managed to say

"Don't worry little brother I'll fix what I did" Gabriel assured him in a wicked voice

Cas was wreathing underneath Gabriel's touch as he moved to straddle his younger brothers hips. Cas almost whimpered at the loss of Gabriel's hand but had a swift replacement as Gabriel's hands started massaging the base of his wings earning him a nice long groan as Cas flapped his wings trying to get more of the sensation. Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly Cas couldn't move his wings anymore they were tethered to the bed as Gabriel ran his fingers through the feathers. Cas bucked his hips upwards feeling Gabriel's hard length through his jeans run along his ass while grinding back down into the mattress. Gabriel smoothed a flat palm up Cas' back before breaking off to one side, his fingers searching for something as they tapped along his bare skin while Gabe's other hand continued to stroke threw Cas' feathers on the other wing. When Gabriel's fingers found what they were looking for Cas' hips ground down as hard as they could into the mattress as his back arched as far as it could go with the bindings.

"Gabriel! Don't!" Cas cried out with a gasp. Gabriel's fingers continued to relentlessly massage at the small gland just below Cas' wing causing oil to leak from it onto Gabriel's fingers and onto the sheets below him. Cas was too lost in the sensation of Gabriel massaging his oil gland that he didn't notice Gabriel's other hand snaking underneath him to undo his pants until Gabriel suddenly yanked them off of him.

"Gabriel!" Cas gasped in surprise

"I never would have guessed you were this noisy," Gabriel stated with a smirk making Cas blush bright red from the comment. Gabriel snapped his fingers again this time Cas found himself flipped over on his back with the restraints on his wings still in place but his boxers were gone and his legs were crooked with rope tied just below his knees to his thighs and his hands tied above his head. Gabriel had only removed his shirt as he flared his wings above Cas; Gabriel grabbed his achingly hard cock with a suddenly lubed hand to start stroking Cas. Castiel's head fell back with a gasp as Gabriel stroked him making his body shake with anticipation but when he suddenly felt one of Gabriel's fingers brush across his hole Cas realized something he should have earlier.

"Gabriel! Wait!" Cas insisted through heavy panting

"What?" Gabriel asked a little annoyed as his hand stilled on Cas' cock

"I…this…I can't…" Cas said awkwardly in sudden protest

"I think it's a little late for second thoughts," Gabriel pointed out as he teased at Cas' hole with his finger making him shudder.

"Gab…riel!" Cas stuttered

"It's fine Cas, really" Gabe said as he slowly slid his finger into Cas who groaned then bit his lip while pulling at the restraints on his hands. Gabriel was confused at first then as he inched in he realized just how tight Cas was making Gabriel come to a conclusion.

"Oh, so you're the one who…" Gabriel trailed off as he slid his finger back out of Cas. Cas simply nodded in confirmation as Gabriel removed his finger from him. Cas and Dean had been together but so far Cas was always the one on top not Dean so Cas was still virginal in that sense.

"You should have told me little bro, here" Gabriel said as he smeared more lube on to his finger then gently this time inserted it into Cas. The pain wasn't as bad this time around so Cas was able to relax a little more but he was still tense.

"Just relax, I promise it'll get better" Gabriel assured Cas as he slid his finger back out before thrusting it in again. Eventually Gabriel was able to insert another finger then a third making sure to really open Cas up before moving to undo his jeans.

Cas whimpered as Gabriel pulled his fingers from him then undid his jeans releasing his huge member from its confines. Gabriel lined himself up with Cas then slowly started to push in with steady movements until he was fully sheathed inside Cas giving him a few moments to adjust. Gabriel rolled his hips a couple times then started a rhythm, which Cas pushed back on in a counter rhythm until they were both panting heavily but while Gabriel was thrusting into Cas, the younger angel managed to get a hand free from the ropes above his head reaching in between Gabriel's first and second pairs of wings he found his oil gland giving it the lightest squeeze. That was all it took Gabriel came with a shout filling Cas up until he too was coming with his head thrown back in a silent yell while Gabriel rode out his orgasm. Gabriel snapped his fingers once more putting him and Cas back in their clothing while simultaneously removing the binds from Cas as well as cleaning them up.

Cas was just about to tuck his wings away when Gabriel stopped him and said "Oh no little bro you'll need those for round 2" Cas only had a minute to think before he felt something clamp around his cock as he started to get hard again.

"Gabriel! What?" Cas asked just as Gabriel smirked then disappeared Cas could hear the impala pull up outside the motel room.


End file.
